Etheria Doomed
by Hordak's Pupil
Summary: A SheRa and Marvel Comics crossover. Tired of Hordak's constant failures, Horde Prime hires a powerful being from Earth to replace Hordak, Can SheRa save Etheria from Doom.
1. Chapter I: Titans of Tyranny

**Etheria Doomed**

**By General Stingrad**

(Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters the Fantastic Four and Dr. Doom belong to Marvel comics and She-Ra belongs to Mattel and Filmation)

**Chapter I: Titans of Tyranny**

REED RICHARDS JOURNAL

JANURAY 25, 1997

Today started like any other day, we were on one of our usual missions to Stop Dr. Doom from ruling the world. This time he had stolen some equipment from Apocalypse and was going to use it to turn the leaders of the world into his personal slaves.

"This time nothing will stop me not even you and your Feeble Four," he taunted us in his usual melodramatic fashion.

"That's what you think Victor," I retorted, "Sue, Johnny, see if you can immobilize him," I commanded, hoping they could capture him.

Sue went into Invisible mode and tried to sneak up on him, while Johnny 'flamed on' preparing to blast Doom, when Sue gave the signal.

"Fools, how dare you interfere with my destiny!" he sneered as he turned around and blasted sue with a laser bolt.

"No one hits my sister, you're going down, Doom," Johnny yelled as he charged at Doom hoping to stop him, but Doom blasted him with a cryo-beam.

It was up to me and Ben to save the day, "Ben, switch to plan B," I informed my friend as he went into position.

"It's over, Victor," I sneered at him preparing him to attack.

"Never, Reed I won't rest until I rule the world and make you pay for ruining my face," he threatened as he raised his arm preparing to fire an energy beam at me.

But before he could fire, Ben sneaked up on him and knocked him out.

"Thanks Ben," I said came over to where the unconscious Tyrant lie.

"No problem," Ben told me as he removed Doom's metal mask.

"Now Victor we need to talk," But as I went to pick him up, I noticed his body began to glow, his body began to grow brighter and Brighter until he vanished in to thin air.

"He tricked us!" Ben shouted as he pounded his fist into the ground.

"I don't think so," I informed my colleague as I studied the surrounding area. The Floor was burned by an extreme source of heat, the mark of a molecular accelerator.

"From what I could tell, someone or something kidnapped Doom" I informed him as I continued to observe the area. Everything seemed to be normal, radiation levels were a little on the high said, but nothing that would warrant further investigation, but I still felt it best if we leave.

"So you're saying that aliens abducted Doc Doom," Ben asked me confused by my comment.

"I don't know Ben, but I think we better leave, get Sue and Johnny and meet outside by the jet," I told Ben, after Ben got my wife and her brother, we headed out the door and left Castle Von Doom.

Once were outside, we boarded the jet and took off as fast as we could, after Ben got Sue and Johnny in the jets infirmary and joined me in the cockpit, he noticed something out the windshield.

"Hey Reed, look at the castle it glowing," he pointed out, sure enough the room we had just left was glowing; whatever took Doom came back for something else.

"I have a feeling we haven't the last of whatever took Doom or for that matter Doom himself," I warned Ben, and with that we left Castle Von Doom and headed home.

PRINCESS ADORA'S DIARY

12th DAY IN THE FOURTH YEAR IN THE HORDE'S OCCUPATION OF ETHERIA

Today was a slow day for the most part, which made me glad, because it gave me time to pack my things for the cruise Seahawk and me are going to take tomorrow, we're going to sail to Isles of Elysium on the far side of the planet for a week of rest and relaxation.

About, 4 hours before sunset, the slow day picked up pace, Queen Angella had called me to her throne Room.

When I got there, Angella had assembled Rebellion high Command- , herself, Bow, Glimmer, Castaspella, and Madame Razz- "what's going on your majesty" I asked here as I took my seat on the table.

"Adora, I'm, sorry to interrupt your vacation before it started, but this Urgent, Hordak and his cronies have been spotted near the village of Medii, that village contains powerful weapons, and they must not be allowed to fall into Hordak's hands," Angella told me.

I went to my to unpack the Sword of Protection in case She-Ra was needed and left for Medii to stop Hordak's plan.

When I got there sure enough, there was Hordak, loading the weapons he stolen on a transporter. From the looks of things Hordak really went on a stealing spree and it was up to me to return the merchandise.

I ran into small wooded area and then making no now was around I raised the Sword of Protection in the air and proclaimed "For the Honor of Grayskull...," instantly the power of Grayskull filled my body and light surround me like an aura. Finally, I chanted "I am She-Ra!" and the transformation was over and it was time to stop Hordak.

I ran back to where Hordak was and told the Ruthless Leader "Your spree is at an end,"

The evil one turned around and spat "SHE-RA, you won't stop me," and lunged forward to attack.

I managed to block his attack and counter it, "Is that the best you can do" I taunted him as we continued to exchange blows, Hordak with his sword hand and me with the Sword of Protection.

The battle continued on for some time, until Hordak managed to punch me in the stomach and force my sword from my hand.

"Soon Etheria will be mine!" he gloated, as he smiled, thinking I was done for, but what he didn't know was that I managed to crawl away and sneak up behind him.

"You know what your problem is," I whispered to him.

He turned around, a look of shock and anger crossed his demonic face, "YOU!" he spat out with hatred and contempt.

It was then raised my sword severed his mechanical, instantly surges of electricity cascaded into his body via his armor causing him to double in pain.

"…Your plans come apart at the seams," I informed him.

"Curse you She-Ra" he managed to spit in between the shocks he was receiving from his injury, "One day Etheria will be mine!" he threatened as he used his magic to open a portal and escape.

"Anyone else care to tango," I asked his minions, Leech and Mantenna. The two demons quickly ran away, heading in the direction of the Fright Zone.

The battle was over, and boy was I glad, I quickly went back to the wooded areas and once aging making sure no one was looking raised the sword and said "The Honor is Restored!" and reverted back to Adora then headed back to the castle.


	2. Chapter II: Tidings of Doom

**Chapter II: Tidings of Doom**

LORD HORDAK'S JOURNAL

12th DAY IN THE FOURTH YEAR OF MY OCCUPATION OF ETHERIA

Curse that She-Ra; once again she foiled my plans for conquest.

Today, I along with Leech and Mantenna went to the village of Medii a few miles outside of Ethereal City to steal their cache of weapons, as I loading them up She-Ra came along and tried to stop me.

I engaged her in combat managing to strike a major blow, but just I was about to finish her off, she managed to sneak up on me and cut off my robotic arm.

Wounded and defeated, I was forced to flee without the weapons.

Later that day as Modulok was repairing the injury, strange things began to happen in the Fright Zone.

First, a class B intrusion, had occurred, Class B means something was teleported to the Fright Zone without my permission.

I asked Modulok to investigate, "It's some type of laboratory," he informed me as he read the screen. "Shall I send Horde Troops to check it out?" he asked me.

"No, I'll investigate this myself," I told him as he finished the last repairs on my arm and got off the cot to go see what was going on.

Just then, Shadow Weaver came in and told me that Horde Prime has requested that I come to Horde World immediately, what could I have done what that warranted my Presence on Horde World, my defeat today was a minor one; I mean the weapons were not even state of the art and She-Ra has defeated me before.

There was only one way to find out, I opened a portal to Horde World and left immediately.

REED RICHARD'S JOURNAL

JANUARY 25, 1997

After about three hours, we arrived back at Four Freedom's Plaza.

Ben and I wheeled out Sue and Johnny and took them to Infirmary to heal, Doom injured them badly, but it wasn't life threatening, something I am thankful for, if Victor had killed them, I would personally rip off his mask and kill him myself, but I have other things to worry about besides my dark thoughts of killing Doom.

His disappearance was disturbing; who or what would want Dr. Doom and his equipment.

I researched the usual suspects- Galactus, Dr. Octopus, Red Skull, Apocalypse, Magneto, Mephisto, Thanos, Kang etc- no one had any motive, it didn't add up, I was obviously missing a crucial piece of this puzzle.

I decided to take a break and go see how Sue was doing in the infirmary.

When I got there she was conscious and watching the news, the main story was of course the Disappearance of Doctor Doom. The reporters were interviewing all types of people.

"It's obvious, God decided that he had enough of Doom's villainy and just wiped him off the face of the earth," one religious scholar noted.

"Doom was obviously kidnapped by the Latverian Armed Nationalist Directorate (L.A.N.D.)," a political analyst said

The last interview they did was a UFO nut, "Doom's been abducted by aliens," the man told them.

"so what do you make of this case?" I asked my wife, I was curious as to what she thought had kidnapped Dr. Doom and what significance that had for us.

"I don't know, but out of all the theories L.A.N.D is the only one that makes sense," she said as she kissed me.

"You're right, but usually they leave some sort of ransom note, but this time there was nothing," I informed her.

"Don't worry about, honey we'll solve this mystery," she told me confidently, that's one of the reasons I married her, her sense of optimism never dulls.

She looked at me worriedly, "its looks like you need rest," she told me; I knew I needed it but I wanted to solve this mysterious first.

"I'll rest once I find out what happened to Dr. Doom," I assured her as I kissed her and left the room.

THE JOURNAL OF VICTOR VON DOOM, PhD

JANURAY 25, 1997 AD

Today my plan for conquering earth was foiled by the meddling Reed Richards and his pathetic band of heroes.

Just I was about to kill Richards, when his oaf of a friend Ben Grimm snuck up behind me and knocked me out, his ugly mug is the last thing I saw before everyone went black.

When I came, I found myself in a room strapped to a table with IVs in my arms, my armor and cape were placed in a corner, but from what I could tell that my mask was not with my armor.

There were robots monitoring my vital signs, apparently someone has rescued me. They were strangest creations; they wore black and white armor with a red bat on it. They were saying things like "Subject Victor Von Doom is stable," I will teach them that Doom is subject to one.

I undid the straps with a scalpel that was near the table, and ripped the IVs from my arms, and got up.

The robots tried to stop me, but even without my armor they were no match for Victor Von Doom. They attacked with blasters, lances and various weapons but my superior fighting skills proved to be more than a match for them.

Once they were defeated, I went to the corner and donned my armor and cape, then using the equipment built into my armor, summoned a spare mask I keep hidden in a pocket dimension. Once I was fully armored, I headed for the door at the end of the room.

The infirmary was part of a larger complex, a huge palace/factory, gears and wheels were turning; paintings were hung showing an army of demons; the guards that I had defeated were stationed throughout the complex.

After walking around this room I found, a large door made of gold and engraved with skulls and bats and a warning in some language that I did not speak.

Two guards stood guarding the door, at first they blocked the door with their spears, but then backed down as if they were expecting me.

"Doctor Doom, Horde Prime is waiting for you," the guard on the left said as he opened the door for me.

I walked in, the room which the door his was massive, conveyor belts crisscrossed the room and standing in front of the room was a huge throne hidden by shadow. Two glowing red eyes shone through the darkness and a large mechanical hand clutched the armrest.

"Welcome, Dr. Doom; Welcome to Horde World!" the being said, with each of his words, his eyes glowed brighter as if accenting his speech.

"Who are you?" I asked this being, curious as he was and how he knew me.

"I am Horde Prime, god of all evil in the universe," he told me.

He then told me his history and his goal, just then another being entered the room.

This one looked like a bat, with pale white skin; protruding ears; and red eyes. He wore black armor with a red bat on the chest and black and red cape.

"Hordak!" Horde Prime told the being who just entered "I am sick of your constant bungling of the conquest of Etheria, day after day you lose She-Ra and that pathetic Rebellion," he boomed obviously upset at this Hordak.

"Father, you know I am loyal to you, you know that She-Ra is powered by Grayskull, but I shall not fail you this time my Lord, Etheria will fall today," he assured his father, pleading with him to give him another chance.

Horde Prime sat for a moment in thought, "Hordak," he finally said, "You had your chances to conquer Etheria and you failed," he informed his son, his hand drumming the top of the armrest.

"NO MASTER! PLEASE LET ME HAVE ONE LAST CHANCE," he pleaded getting down on his knees.

"ENOUGH! GAURDS ESCORT HORDAK TO THE DUNGEONS," he ordered as the guard seized him and went to dispense justice to him.

"Dr. Doom, approach my throne," Horde Prime commanded me, I normally don't take orders from anyone but something told me that I was in the presence of a superior power.

"Doom, you have proved yourself worthy to be my Supreme Representative, you mission Doom is to go to Etheria and destroy She-Ra and the Rebellion," he ordered pointing toward a screen that showed this planet Etheria.

"Doom is no mere flunky, if anyone gives orders it will be Doom!" I told this Horde Prime.

"I am a god and can grant your heart's desire," he told me, I must say this has intrigued me, especially since I knew what a god's powers are capable of, I know for time was one when I acquired the powers of the Beyonder during the Secret Wars. I had used those powers to restore my face and crush my enemies, but they were stolen from me by that meddlesome Spider-Man, but now I had a chance of regaining my humanity again.

"Very well, Horde Prime I'll bite, but you must promise me that you will grant me my wish," I told him hoping he'll accept my terms.

"What is it you seek, doom?" he asked pointing at me

"My face," I said as removed my mask revealing my disfigured face "restore my face and I will serve you," I told him.

He thought for a moment, thinking over the terms of my deal, and after thinking it over he said "Agreed, but only after you destroyed She-Ra and the Rebels," he said.

"Agreed!" I replied, little did he know once I get my face restored I have other plans for this world.

Horde Prime opened a portal that led to the Fright Zone, his stronghold on the planet.

Waiting for me was mysterious woman dressed in red robe; her face was hidden save for her glowing yellow eyes.

"Welcome to Etheria Dr. Doom, I am Shadow Weaver at your service," she announced, I dismissed her and her forces; I have my own servants, my Doombots.

I entered the Doom Zone as I now call it and examined the equipment, much to my delight I found Horde Prime had transported my lab here to Etheria, now I can conquer this world and whatever power it contains.


	3. Chapter III: SheRa's Doom

**Chapter III: She-Ra's Doom**

PRINCESS ADORA'S DIARY

12th DAY IN THE FOURTH YEAR IN THE HORDE'S OCCUPATION OF ETHERIA

When I arrived back at Castle Brightmoon, I found Angella, Bow, and Glimmer sitting in the throne room. They looked concerned.

"What's going on?" I asked as entered the Throne room. I could tell that Hordak was up to something.

Angella looked up at me, she was studying a map of the Fright Zone, "We have reason to believe that Horde Prime has chosen a new being to conquer Etheria," she said grimly.

Hordak's defeat today must have been so bad that Horde Prime had to recall him and send someone new to take over.

"Who is the being he's sent?" I asked wanting to fond out how it was that just came to Etheria.

"We don't know," Bow told me, "All that we know is that Horde Prime teleported something large to the Fright Zone just after you came back from fighting him."

"Don't worry I'll figure out what's going on," I said, She-Ra would not let this new being succeed in his goal.

Angella smiled at me, "Thank you Adora, and may Light Hope protect you," she said as I left the room.

When I reached the outside of the Palace, I went to small worded area, there I held aloft the Sword of Protection and declared "For the Honor of Grayskull…!"

A bright light surrounded and energy filled my very being, the power of King Grayskull was now inside me "I am She-Ra!" I declared as the transformation ended. Now only one thing remained, to head to the Fright Zone and stop this new threat.

When I arrived at the Fright Zone I noticed that there were several new additions to the place, strange flags were placed all over and strange robots, not Horde Troops, but other robots guarded the fortress.

I entered the Fright Zone, the same robots were found inside, whoever this is he's not affiliated with Horde. I had to be careful; this person probably set traps all over.

I was amazed to see that where Hordak's Throne Room once stood now a large laboratory was there.

I decided to take a closer look, when heard footsteps behind me, I turned around and saw an army of robots behind.

"You've bit more than you can chew," I told them as drew forth the Sword of Protection ready to fight.

They attacked with lasers, I tried to block them with my sword, at first I was successful but they're too many of them to fight. I tried to fight them off, but before I could lift a finger I was struck with a blaster bolt, everything went black.

When I came to found myself strapped to a platform, I tried to break the straps but they were too strong even for me to break.

"Don't waste your time, those shackles are made of Adamantium, and even you could break free the power nullifier will drain your powers even as you try to escape," a voice said in thick Eastern Etherian accent.

"Who are you?" I asked trying to discern who my captor is.

A tall man covered from head to toe in metal armor came out of the shadows. Over his armor he wore green tunic with a brown belt and a holster. He wore a green cape with a hood secured by a large gold chain; but the most chilling part of all was his face it was completely obscured by a metal mask.

"I am Dr. Doom and who might you be my little intruder?" he asked me as he stared at my face.

"I am She-Ra, defender of Grayskull and liberator of Etheria and I have come to put an end to you evil plot," I told him.

"Evil, Doom is not evil I have come to bring peace to this world and you're going to help me," he told me.

"How?" I asked him as I became nervous as to what he had in store.

He held out his hand and proclaimed "You have great power She-Ra, join me together we can put that power to use and rule Etheria I as King and you as my enforcer we will bring peace to this world forever."

"Never! I will never use my powers for evil!" I told him, the Power of Grayskull would never be used to bring harm to Etheria.

Doom walked away and went to a control station, "If you will not serve me willingly then you will served me as a slave!" he said. "This is my Transmutagenic Remogfrifier, isn't it lovely? I stole it from Apocalypse and altered it to affect non-mutants, and now I will see it work on human with super powers," he said as he threw the switch.

A huge device lowered from the ceiling, I knew that this was the end. I could not escape the manacles on the platforms are indestructible, as the machine descended I closed my eyes and that was it.

THE JOURNAL OF VICTOR VON DOOM, PhD

JANURAY 25, 1997 AD

My Doombots had captured an intruder, a young woman with great powers named She-Ra, I tried to convince to join me in my rule over Beta Latveria, but she refused, so I had decided to use my Remogfrifier on her.

I was worried that it might scramble her atoms and then her power would be lost, but luckily she seems to have survived the experiment.

I walked over to her, she just came to, I decided to test her loyalty.

"Whom do you serve, She-Ra?" I asked her hoping to find out if she needed another dose of the Remogfrifier.

"I serve Doctor Victor Von Doom of Latveria," she said coldly, I had done it my machine works.

"Tell me She-Ra, what is your name, your REAL name and where do your powers come from?" I asked, I knew that she had to have another name, and I had to know what it was.

"My name is Princess Adora and my powers come from Castle Grayskull on Eternia," she replied, once Etheria is mine I must go to this Eternia and claim this Grayskull as my own.

I now needed a fast way to gain control of this planet, brainwashing them would take too long, I needed a better way to gain control.

"Tell me Adora, who is the ruler of Etheria," I asked her, I know Horde Prime was not this world's true master, his grip on the planet was too tight only insecure rulers rule that way so I knew Etherians obey another ruler.

"Queen Angella II of Brightmoon is the queen of Etheria," she told me, this was perfect a union between her and myself would legitimatize my rule and bring my dream of Beta Latveria a realty.

I released She-Ra, "Come my friend we have a dinner to plan," I told her as we left the lab and prepared to meet the queen.

PRINCESS GLIMMER'S DIARY

12th DAY IN THE FOURTH YEAR IN THE HORDE'S OCCUPATION OF ETHERIA

I was getting worried about Adora, she had gone to investigate a disturbance in the Fright Zone and she hasn't come back.

"Don't worry, Glimmer! Adora can take care of herself," Bow tried to tell me, but I knew something bad had happened.

While I was worrying, a message came for mother, I didn't play it but I knew it couldn't be good.

I went to the throne room to show it to mother.

"What is it Glimmer?" she asked me as I approached the throne room.

"A message came for you," I told her as handed her the disk.

She went over to the view screen and played the message:

_Greetings Angella II of Bright Moon _

_I am Doctor Victor Von Doom of Latveria_

_I bring goodwill and peace and to show my good nature I invite you to royal dinner at the Doom Zone, formally called 'the Fright Zone' come alone_

_Sincerely,_

_Victor von Doom, PhD_

"You're seriously not thinking about going are you, mother?" I asked her, I knew that it had to be a trap.

"I have no choice, if this Doom has Adora I have to got here to rescue her and if not I will put an end to his evil," She said.

I pray whatever Doom has in store; mother will be able to stop it.


	4. Chapter IV: Angels and Monsters

**Chapter IV: Angels and Monsters**

QUEEN ANGELLA'S DAIRY

12th DAY IN THE FOURTH YEAR IN THE HORDE'S OCCUPATION OF ETHERIA

I left the palace about sometime after sunset, after about half an hour I reached the Fright Zone.

I walked up to the door and rang the bell, a robotic soldier answered the door, "Queen Angella Dr. Doom is expecting you, follow me," it said as it showed me the way to the dining room.

When we arrived I was greeted by the Doctor himself, the food was delicious and everything was perfect, yet I still felt that this Doom was no better than Hordak himself.

When we had finished eating, he walked up to me seat and said, "Angella, as you know I wish to bring to peace and prosperity to your world. My rule is unstable at the moment but with your help I will bring this world into a new age of power."

"What are you getting at Von Doom?" I asked him cautious about what he would do.

"Marry me Angella, with I as King and you as Queen, we will drive the Horde from Etheria and bring prosperity back to this world," he said as he produced a golden engagement ring.

Part of me wanted to say yes, he seemed like that's all he wanted peace and prosperity, but another part knew better, he was an agent of Horde Prime and he would soon signal his master and crush Etheria.

"Never! I will not marry you Doom, Etheria will not fall to you," I told him.

He looked at me, he snapped his fingers and soon I saw a woman with blue skin, it looked like She-Ra but I wasn't sure.

"If you will not serve me as a wife; then you will serve me as a slave," he said as his 'She-Ra' clone approached me, I tired to fight back but she was too strong.

They took me to a lab f some sorts; there were machines all around. They strapped me to a platform.

"She-Ra here tried to resist me, but she eventually came to hers senses," he said as he pointed to She-Ra as he worked some controls.

"You monster! What did you do to her!" I spat at him, trying to break free but the straps were too strong for me to break.

"I was not always a monster, I was human once, but my rival Reed Richards denied my humanity when destroyed my face!" he told me as he came closer and removed the mask that hid his face, never have seen such a haunted visage before, in it was love, sadness, pride, greed, and hatred.

"A face is not what makes a person human, it's his soul and heart and I see that you have none," I told him.

He waved his hand "It's too late for Philosophy, your highness soon you will serve me," he said as he threw a switch.

A huge machine descended from the ceiling, I closed my eyes and send an empathic message to Glimmer, she is only part empathic, but her powers are strong enough to pick it up.

I just hope she gets here in time!

PRINCESS GLIMMER'S DIARY

12th DAY IN THE FOURTH YEAR IN THE HORDE'S OCCUPATION OF ETHERIA

I didn't sleep this night, I kept worrying about mother, she never came home from that Doom Zone.

Just before midnight, I felt something, it was mother she was in danger, Doom had captured her and she need my help what could I do.

I went to the throne room and quickly called in Bow and Seahawk to discuss the problem.

"What's going on?" Bow asked as he and the other members entered the throne room.

"Mother's been captured along with She-Ra, we have to go rescue her," I told him.

"Curse this Von Doom to the Briny Deep, I'll keelhaul him if he's harmed one hair on Adora's head," Seahawk shouted as he slammed his fist on the table.

"As much I would like to agree with Seahawk and fight this fiend now, we don't how to fight this Von Doom, Angella went toe to toe with him and never returned we better plan this carefully," Bow suggested trying to calm Seahawk down.

He was right, if this rescue mission is to work we'll need someone who knows how to handle Doom and whatever he throws at us.

Just then it hit me, a way to defeat Dr. Doom and rescue mother and Adora, I just hope it works.

"Bow, when I watched the message that Doom sent, I could sense that he had hatred for a group of people called 'The Fantastic Four' I'm only partially Empathic but with your help I might be able to contact this Fantastic Four and bring them here," I explianed to him.

"Sure anything, tell us what we have to do," he asked me.

"All of you close your eyes and clear your thoughts of everything but this image, four people gifted with superpowers: a husband; a wife; her brother; and the husband's friend, just think about that and focus," I said as I shut my own eyes and thought about this 'Fantastic Four'.

REED RICAHRDS' JOURNAL

JANURAY 26, 1997

All night long, I kept thinking about Victor's disappearance, none of the clues made sense, the only case I have ever heard of person vanishing and not returning was the case of Marlena Glenn, but that was years ago she disappeared and she was in space, Doom was on Earth and had just recently vanished, so I knew that there was no link between in Marlena and Doom's vanishings.

While I was I thinking, I heard Sue scream in the next room. Thinking something fearful had just happened, I ran too her to see what was wrong.

"Sue, What happened?" I asked, She seemed as if she had been attacked mentally, but it was a look again of pain that was on her face, but one of sadness.

"I just got the strangest feeling, it was like telepathy but it was transmitted by emotion rather than thought, " she said getting up out of her seat.

"Can I run a bioscan of your mind and play back the message," I told her, trying to calm her down and curious myself about this feeling she got.

"Yes, maybe then we can make sense of it, " she said as we walked out of the room.

Moments later, I assembled the team in the lab, hooked Sue up to the bioscan and began searching her mind.

Soon as it began the message popped up:

_Hear me, Fantastic Four!_

_My name is Princess Glimmer of Etheria; my world has been taken over by an evil man named Von Doom, you must help me, please!_

"I don't like this, I think that dame is in cahoots with Doom," Ben commented to me, I could understand his concern but I was bit more open minded.

"I don't know, I think she's telling the truth," I informed him trying figuring the meaning behind this.

"I'd have to agree with Ben, on this one, how else would she have known about us, unless Doom told her," Johnny chimed in.

While I was still thinking, Sue gave the answer, "she's an empath, she has ability to read emotions and send messages by broadcasting those feelings"

Just to make sure she wasn't a crony of Doom I used the bioscan to send her message:

_Are you working for Doom?_

The reply cam a few moments later:

_No._

That teared it for me, she was an ally of ours and nor an enemy, after making sure there were no objections from Johnny and Ben I sent another message:

_Can you open a portal to your world?_

A portal would provide us with the best way of getting there without wasting any time.

A few moments later, a portal opened before us. I uncooked sue from the Bioscan and the four of us left to this now world


	5. Chapter V: The Power of Doom

**Chapter V: The Power of Doom**

PRINECSS GLIMMER'S DIARY

13th DAY IN THE FOURTH YEAR IN THE HORDE'S OCCUPATION OF ETHERIA

A few moments after I sent the message I got a reply, the first reply was a question asking if I worked for Doom, I told them that I did not. The next on asked if I could open a portal to Etheria.

"Bow open a portal to these coordinates, 8976565, 989766," I asked him.

Bow went to the controls in the throne room and did as I say.

As soon as he did, four being stepped out, one was a man in his thirties he had brown and gray hair; another was a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes and resembled an older version of Adora; another was a young male who also Blonde hair and blue eyes; the last member was a behemoth of a person, his skin was craggily and orange with blue eyes. The thing they hall had in common was their uniforms a blue and white jumpsuit with the number four written on the front.

"Are you the Fantastic Four?" I asked as I approached the group,.

"We are, I'm Reed Richards AKA Mr. Fantastic and this is my wife Sue, the Invisible Woman; her brother Johnny Strom, the Human Torch; and my friend Ben Grimm, the Thing," the middle aged man announced as pointed to his colleagues.

'I'm Princess Glimmer and these are my friends, Bow and Captain Seahawk," I said as as I introduced the four travelers to my friends.

"So you say, Dr. Doom has taken over your planet?" Mr. Fantastic asked me as he looked at the maps we had strewn across the table. He was studying them trying to figure a weakness in the Fright Zone.

"Yes, he has captured my mother, Queen Angella and a friend of ours She-Ra, a hero who helps us fight against the Horde," I explained to him showing him all the information we had strewn across the table.

He studied the map for some time; he seemed particularly interested in the Fright Zone's eastern borders.

"The eastern part of Doom's compound is unguarded, we sneak into it through there rescue your friends and leave without having to deal with too much interference," He said showing us the exact point where we entered.

"I'll go with you" I said placing my hand on the table, signifying my loyalty to the group.

"Walking into the Fright Zone is dangerous, business and no matter how insecure it is, we could still be captured!" Seahawk warned us, he then smiled and declared "Count me maties!" and place his hand on to of mine.

"I'm in to!" Bow interjected placing his hand n top of Seahawk's.

"I've sworn to protect the world from evil and that includes saving Etheria from Dr. Doom," Mr. Fantastic said placing his hand on top of Bow's

"I'm with you my love," The Invisible Woman said as she smiled lovingly at her husband and gently placed her hand on top of his"

"If Reed agrees these are okay people, then count me in this mission," The Human Torch replied placing his hand on top his sister's.

The Thing just stood there, "I still don't trust these people," he grumbled looking at the group.

"Ben, these people are serious about them being against Doom," Reed told his friend, "I trust them, and that should be good enough for you," he told the orange skinned being.

"Very Well, you can count me in," Ben finally said as he placed his large hand on top of Johnny's.

"All Right every for Etheria!" I shouted to the group.

"FOR ETHERIA!" everyone shouted they as broke away.

Etheria's fate now rest in our hands!

THE JOURNAL OF VICTOR VON DOOM PhD

THE 2ND DAY OF MY REIGN OF BETA LATVERIA

My Doombots have just informed of the arrival of Richards' and his pathetic friends, no doubt they are allying themselves with the Rebels they will be of no consequence for soon I will be all powerful.

I have discovered a source of great power here on Etheria, high a top the peaks of the Mountains of Immortality there exists a place called, the Crystal Castle. It was there millennia ago that powerful wise men called the Magi ruled over this world.

I have discovered that their power is identical to that of She-Ra's power the source of which a castle called Grayskull on this, Beta Latveria is still unstable for me to leave, but this 'Crystal Castle' will give me enough power to solidify my rule over this pathetic world.

I have sent the my Doombots to locate it and hook up a link between The Doom Zone and the Castle, which I have now been informed is done.

"Begin the transfer of power" I ordered as I stood up, the Doombots attached a cable to my armor and begin to work the controls of the machine I had constructed for such a job.

I could feel the castle's power became my own, not since I joined my powers with that of the Beyonder did I ever feel such power, I was now one with source of untold power.

"Now let the Universe tremble before, the name of DOOM!" I said as the transfer ended.

I returned to my throne and waited for the Feeble Four to arrive!

REED RICHARDS' JOURNAL

UNKNOWN DATE (POSSIBLY EARLY FEB. 1997)

Late that day, me and the rest of my teammates along with Princess Glimmer and her friends Bow and Seahawk snuck into Doom's lair.

Ben and Seahawk took care of any guards we encountered; Glimmer and Sue disabled any security devices; and me, Johnny, and Bow cleared the path of any guards that Ben and Seahawk might have missed.

We searched for about an hour until we reached Doom's lab in the Fright Zone.

Doom was sitting on a throne with Glimmer's mother and the woman known as She-Ra standing on both sides of him.

"We've got to save them, Mr. Fantastic," Glimmer told as we entered the lab.

"Don't worry, Princess, we'll save them," I told her confidently, I would make sure that her mother and She-Ra was rescued and Etheria was freed.

We all took our places around the lab, we were hoping to ambush Doom and avoid any serious confrontation.

While we were waiting, Doom stirred.

"AH, the Feebled Four, Welcome to Beta Latveria," Doom said as he rose from his throne, "Why don't you show yourselves and surrender now, it is the only way you'll survive this encounter," he mocked us as he searched the lab.

"Never," I told my nemesis as we sprung our trap, Seahawk, Bow, and Johnny dealt with any Doombots in the room; Glimmer and Sue were going to save She-Ra and the queen; while dealt with Doom himself.

The battle was fierce and lasted for a while until Doom Ordered his robots to stand down.

"Enough!" he said waving his hands in the air, he walked over to a computer Screen, "I have let you live only so you my see my true power," he said as got off the throne and approached us.

His armor was different looking, it seemed iridescent and the colors seemed to change as he walked.

"I have fused the power of the Crystal Castle with own my own, just as I did with the Beyonder during the Secret Wars," he gloated and now to end you existence once and for all" he decreed as he raised he arm towards us.

"NO, I WON'T LET YOU!" Glimmer shouted as she positioned herself between Doom and us.

"Impudent Girl! I am a god, your powers are nothing compared to mine!" he told her.

"That's what you think," she replied and soon the two were engaged in a titanic duel, Glimmer's hands begin to glow and she shot light beams at doom who counter with his win light beams.

"Mr. Fantastic, find what how Doom got these powers and reverse it," she said as he continued to fight Doom.

The battle was beginning to take a toll on her; her knees were getting weak and starting to give way under the force Doom's energy. Finally, tired and barely conscious, she collapsed.

"Amateur," Doom sneered as picked Glimmer up by the throat and tossed her limp body to the ground.

While Doom was distracted, I managed to find and reverse the Elemental Splitter and drain Doom of his newfound powers.

"NO!" Doom shouted as the powers left him, "Until we meet again, fools!" Doom spat as he created a smokescreen.

"He's gone!" Ben said as he finished totaling a Doombot.

"Yes, but he'll be back!" I said as I surveyed the throne room, at least for now we were victorious. We left the Doom Zone knowing although he was defeated he wasn't out for the count and when he returns we'll be ready.

We returned to the palace, I took She-Ra and the queen to the palace med bay and ran a Bioscan on the queen and She-Ra, Doom had implanted a Neurochip in their brains, I would have perform surgery on them to remove it.

"Is there anything you can do," Bow asked me as he came into the room, he had Glimmer with him in a wheelchair, she was recovering fine and should be at full health in couple of days.

" Doom implanted a microchip in their brains I'll need to perform surgery on them and even if the surgery is a success I'm still not sure if that will repair the brainwashing," I told them as I showed the Bioscans.

"How soon can you start?" Glimmer asked me, I could tell she was worried, and to be honest, I was too, this would be one most difficult operations I would ever perform.

"Right away, I just need to contact some people to help me," I said as I turned to the communication equipment I set up in the room.

I went about to contact the best people to this job, Professor Charles Xavier, an expert on genetic mutations and a powerful telepath he would be the prime choice to deal with any mutations that the machine might have produced; Dr. Hank McCoy, a friend of Xavier's, McCoy is one of the most brilliant minds I have ever met and will be a great asset in this operation; Dr. Stephen Strange, a brilliant surgeon, although an accident rendered him unable to perform surgery, his medical expertise will be valued during the operation, he also Master of the Mystic Arts and Sorcerer Supreme of Earth he will be needed to fend any magic Doom might have used on them; and Dr. Curtis Connors, a brilliant geneticist, Dr. Connors should be able to find any alterations in the DNA.

I punched in their coordinates into the device and within seconds, a portal opened and the heroes stepped out.

"Reed, what is going on here?" Xavier asked as he floated towards me in his hover chair.

"I brought you here for an urgent reason, Dr. Doom attacked this planet, he brainwashed these two people the older one being the queen of the planet. He implanted a neurochip in their brain and we need to remove them," I told my friend nervously.

"I understand, we need to get started on this right away," Xavier said and with that we began the surgery.

First we prepped the patients by delivering anesthetic and shaving their heads so their hair wouldn't get in the way, then we began the actually surgery.

It took hours to perform, but in the end we thought we successful, we cleaned the affected area and stitched up the skulls.

"What's the prognosis?" I asked my colleagues.

"With neurochip removed all mutations should disappear, that was one of the good things about Doom's alterations, they seem only temporary," Dr. Connors and Prof. Xavier reported, much to my relief.

"Dr Strange, will the brainwashing ware off in time?" I asked hoping the answer was yes.

"No, the brainwashing is permanent, only powerful mystical force could destroy the brainwashing," Strange said gazing into the occult sciences to get his answer, "What you need my friend is power of Asgard," he told me.

"Thor, but why?" I asked.

"Asgard and Grayskull are linked She-Ra's ancestor was the goddess Eir, the goddess of healing, she married a mortal and gave birth to the Grayskull bloodline. The power of Grayskull is the power of Asgard and only that power will be strong enough to undo Doom's evil!" he said.

Following Strange's advice I summoned Thor to Etheria.

"By Odin's beard, what happened," the Norse god of thunder exclaimed as he looked around the room.

"You were brought here to Etheria to save the life of it's queen and the descendent of a fellow Asgardian," Dr. Strange explained.

Thor looked at the sleeping forms of She-Ra and the queen, "It's her the descendant of Eir," he said gazing at the Princess of Power.

"Yes, and she needs your help Dr. Doom brainwashed her and only you have the power to save her and the queen," the Sorcerer Supreme told Thor.

"I will do it," he said.

He raised Mjolnir, his magic hammer, in the air and shouted "I summon the element of Lightning to heal their wounds," lightning struck the hammer and in turn struck the Queen and She-Ra were levitated off the ground as the magic worked it's course on them.

Thor, then gently placed them back on the operating tables.

Then we watched.

She-Ra's eyes fluttered as she came to, "Wha…Wha…what happened," she said faintly.

"You're were brainwashed," Bow said as he ran up to his friend,

"Who are all these people?' she asked looking at us superheroes gathered in this room.

"These people came here to rescue you," he said to her, introducing each of us to She-Ra

"I see, thank you everyone," she told us.

She patted the top of her head, "What happened to my hair?" she asked upset at Bow like it was his fault.

"Well, they had to do brain surgery and they need to…shave your head…to operate on you," Bow said nervously.

At first, she was angry but in a few seconds the anger dissipated to laughter and everyone laughed.

"Don't worry my dear, a quick spell and you will be bald no more," Dr. Strange said as he waved his hands and soon a full head of hair was both on She-Ra and the queen

The queen woke up shortly afterwards, her daughter, Glimmer told her all about what was happened.

Later that evening, Queen Angella treated us to a royal banquet as gratitude for saving her and She-Ra, afterwards she rewarded by making us honorary members of the Great Rebellion.

"I think it's time that we go home," Dr. Strange said looking at his watch.

"Very well, farewell heroes of planet Earth and may Light Hope protect you on your journey home," she blessed us.

Strange waved his arms and teleported us back to Earth.

It felt good to be back home, but I couldn't help think that we should have at least tried to find out where Doom went to after he escaped the Doom Zone, but where ever he was I knew we would run into him again.


	6. Chapter VI: Apocalyptic Revelations

**Chapter V: Apocalyptic Revelations**

THE JOURNAL OF VICTOR VON DOOM, PhD

THE 1sy DAY OF MY EXILE FROM ETHERIA

Reed Richards thought he has defeated me, bah! Doom is not defeated only slowed down.

I used the rockets on my suit of armor to travel from Etheria to it's sister world of Eternia, it was there that She-Ra's came from, but before I could reach I was stopped; something had teleported me to another world..

I was transported back to Horde World and Horde Prime's throne.

"DR. DOOM! YOU HAVE FAILED ME!" Horde Prime bellowed as his eyes glowed, I could tell that he was angry.

"I captured She-Ra and stopped the Rebels for a few days, you never said they had to be stopped forever", I told the deity.

"DO NOT TRY TO MINCE WORDS WITH ME PUNY PEON, I AM THE GOD OF ALL EVIL IN THE UNIEVRSE!" he roared as his eye glowed brighter than supernovae.

"No one calls Doom a peon!" I yelled as I blasted Horde Prime with an energy blast.

"ENOUGH!" Prime yelled as he threw me across the room

For the moment I was out powered, but mark my word if I ever come across him again I will be victorious.

I left the throne room vowing to get even with Horde Prime.

LORD HORDAK'S JOURNAL

13th DAY IN THE FOURTH YEAR IN MY CONQUEST OF ETHERIA

Horde Prime had released me from the dungeons and summoned me to his throne room.

"Hordak, approach my throne" he ordered me and I obeyed.

"My son, it has become aware to me that even though you bungle missions you are still the key to conquering Etheria" he told me as drummed his hand on the armrest.

"But What about Doom, I thought he was more worthy than I," I asked my master still feeling unworthy to be his son.

"Doom was powerful, but his loyalties laid with himself not with me, all who serve the Horde must be loyal only to me," he told me.

"So I can return to Etheria," I asked him eager to return te planet to continue plotting against the Rebellion.

"Go Hordak! Go and continue to serve me," he said as he teleported me back to Etehria.

When I reached the Fright Zone, Shadow Weaver and Imp were waiting for me, "Welcome Home, master!" they shouted.

"Thanks, It's great to be back here," I aid as I entered my domain.

All evidence of Dr. Doom's reign was gone, my throne room was a throne room again, however Mantenna was in there imitating Dr, Doom's voice.

"Did you like serving Doom more than me?" I asked him.

"No great one!" he cowered, I could tell he was telling the truth, but I wanted him to pay for not attempting a break out to free me.

"Stand There!" I ordered him pointing to the floor.

"Here?" he asked pointing to the spot he was standing in

"Yes," I said as pushed a button on my armor, releasing the trap door.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mantenna screamed as he splashed into the pool.

"That will teach you to let me rot in prison," I said as I laughed at him, it was great to be back.

HORDE PRIME'S JOURNAL

75 EONS AFTER THE CRAETION OF ALL THINGS

Today I have learned something valuable, power and loyalty are not the same thing.

It is better to have someone who bungles missions and loyal than a successful traitor.

The rest of the day was the usual governing over the cosmos routine until one of the troopers stationed in my palace came in with urgent news.

"My Lord, _he_ wishes to speak with through the view screen," the robot said to me.

"Very well, patch him through" I said as I turned to the screen.

Soon a being wearing blue and purple armor with a dark tan face, two blue streaks running on his bald head, and blue lips that end with two silver nodes on his cheeks was seen on the view screen.

"Well Holler have captured this She-Ra for me yet?" the being, the mutant warlord known as Apocalypse asked.

"Don't call me by that name, here I am Horde Prime," I corrected him of who I was

"I will call you whatever I want, and have you or have you nor captured She-Ra?" he asked again.

"No master, I had her earlier but Doom betrayed me and a group Earth heroes managed to save her," I informed him

"You lie, I sent doom to help you, where is he now," Apocalypse asked me.

"He's on Earth I sent him home," I informed him

"Why did you do that?" he inquired of me.

"Because, I wanted Hordak back on Etheria," I replied.

"Hordak is a failure why do still invest confidence in that weakling?" he scolded me as his red eyes glowed bright.

"Because he's my son and he is loyal that makes up for his bungling," I retorted back to my master.

"But it doesn't bring you closer to your goal, remember only when I have She-Ra as my servant will I give you the power to destroy Asgard," Apocalypse reminded me.

"Yes master," I replied as the image faded from view.

With or without that infernal mutant's help I will destroy Asgard and then I Holler, the god of death shall have the power to destroy me enemies, this I swear!

**The End**


End file.
